Saving Grace
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: A-Z Drabble series. Everybody has turned their back on Marty after she lost her son and had her breakdown except for Nora. Nora chooses her friendship with Marty when Bo gives her an ultimatum and she moves in with her best friend. Will the two of them become more then friends? Will Todd and Bo come interfere in Marty and Nora's relationship? *Femslash*
1. Chapter 1

A: Abandon

Everybody had turned their back on Marty when she had her breakdown and kidnapped Baby Liam...everyone except for Nora.

Nora refused to abandon Marty even when Bo had given her an ultimatum. He had told her that she needed to choose between their marriage and her friendship with Marty. She told Bo to go to hell, because she would not desert her friend when she needed her most.

Nora knew all to well the pain and devastation that a miscarriage could cause and she refused to kick Marty when she was already down. When Bo had kicked her out she moved in with Marty.

XOXOXO

B: Boxes

Nora thought that she would get an early start. She was in the middle of unpacking her boxes when she heard crying coming from one of the bedrooms.

She opened the door and found Marty in what would have been the baby's room. The crib was still up and the walls were still decorated. Marty was clutching a tiny outfit in her hands while she sat in the rocking chair.

"Marty, what are you doing in here?" Nora asked.

"I had a dream about my little boy. He was crying and I couldn't find him. I just...I just wanted to feel close to him. I was so close to having everything. I only had a week left of my pregnancy when I was pushed down those stairs and I lost him. Why did I lose him Nora? Why did John leave me for Natalie when I needed him most? I just...I just want this pain to go away," Marty stated as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your baby, but I'm here for you and I'm going to help you with this pain. The first thing that we need to do is pack up this room so you can say goodbye to your son."

"I know that I need to say goodbye...but I can't bring myself to take down his things."

"It's okay Marty, I can pack up his room," Nora said as she began to place his things into her empty boxes.

"Thanks Nora for being here with me," Marty stated as she gave her best friend a hug.

XOXOXO

C: Closure

Once Nora and Marty had finished packing up her baby's things they went to the cemetery so that Marty could visit her son. Since she was so far along she couldn't have a normal D&C and had to give birth to him. There had been complications during the birth and she had to have her uterus removed. When she woke up from the surgery she found out that John had buried their son without her so she never had a chance to get closure.

She never had a chance to say goodbye. He was just gone. She stood at his grave as Nora held her hand. "Do you want me to give you some time alone with your son?" Nora asked.

"No, I need you here with me," Marty stated.

She knelt down at his grave. "Goodbye, my precious baby boy. I'm always going to love you and I hope that the angels are taking good care of you in heaven until I can see you again. I love you," Marty stated as she cried.

Nora helped her stand back up and then they left for home.

Once Nora had dropped Marty off at home she drove to Bo's house to grab the last of her things and drop off her keys.

When she got there she used her key and let herself in. She heard groaning noises from the bedroom. The door was cracked just enough that she could see Bo and Lindsey having sex.

Nora felt sick and angry. He certainly didn't take very long to move on with his life and with Lindsey of all people. She thought about confronting them but what would be the point. She wouldn't give Bo the satisfaction of knowing that he still had the power to hurt her. She slipped out just as quietly as she had entered.

XOXOXO

D: Drinks

Nora went home and found Marty drinking from the vodka bottle. She knew that drinking was the last thing that Marty needed, but she couldn't lecture her...not when she wanted to crawl into the bottle just as badly as her friend.

She took the Vodka bottle out of Marty's hands and began to pour the soothing poison down her throat.

"What's wrong?" Marty slurred.

"It's Bo...I thought that he loved me...I thought that we would be forever, but he never loved me...he couldn't have."

"What did Bo do?"

"He had sex with Lindsay," Nora said as she took another drink.

"I'm sorry Nora...this is all my fault. If you hadn't moved in with me then you could have still been happy with Bo."

"Don't blame yourself Marty. Bo and I had plenty of problems that had nothing to do with you. Bo is such an egotistical jackass who always has to be right, even when he's wrong. He was wrong to give me an ultimatum when he knew that I would choose you and it's obvious now that he never cared about me when he's sexing up my greatest enemy. Why couldn't he love me enough to stand by me."

"I don't know, but I love you Nora," Marty said as she pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and looked into Nora's beautiful eyes and she wanted to take the pain away from her friend, from herself and before she knew it she had pulled Nora into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

Nora had been surprised by the aching, burning need that kissing Marty had inspired in her. She needed to be touched and to feel loved and she could feel that Marty needed the same things by the passion and urgency in her kiss.

Nora's hands caressed Marty's body as she lifted her shirt up over her head. "I need your touch so much," Marty pleaded as she laid down on the living room table.

Nora removed her skirt and panties and poured vodka over Marty's bare skin. She licked and sucked the vodka off as her friend's moans of pleasure encouraged her to explore her body further.

She could tell that Marty was so close to cumming and she wanted a taste so she inserted her tongue into Marty's Vagina and flicked her clit until her juices ran down her throat. The mixture of Vodka and Marty's cum left a wonderfully unexpected taste in Nora's mouth.

"Let me take care of you now," Marty stated as she unbuttoned Nora's blouse. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Nora grew wet at the growing anticipation as Marty sunk her teeth into her panties and pulled them down.

"I need you so much," Nora stated in between ruptured breaths.

"Is this what you need?" Marty asked as she pushed her finger into Nora's wet center and flicked her clit over and over again.

"Fuck yes," Nora stated as she writhed in the pleasure that Marty's exploring finger was giving her. Marty thrusted her fingers into Nora over and over again, rougher and harder until Nora squirted her juices all over her.

"That was fucking amazing," Nora stated as she laid in Marty's arms.

"Yeah it was...I don't want to be alone tonight. Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?" Marty asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nora stated as she grabbed her friend's hand and followed her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

F: Fight

"Nora, we need to talk," John stated as he came into the office.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nora asked.

"Bo told me that you moved in with Marty and I'm worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?" Nora asked as she glared at John.

"Come on Nora, Marty's a nutjob. She pushed Natalie off a roof and kidnapped my child. She's dangerous and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't even start with me. Marty made a mistake when she was suffering from a mental breakdown that you helped to cause. You cheated on her with Natalie right after you buried her child without her. You broke her down John and I'm not going to abandon her when she needs me and you know what John I need her to so you can take your concern and shove it," Nora stated.

"Nora, she already cost you Bo. Are you really going to let her destroy our friendship?"

"John, you are one of my best friends, but you can be a real ass sometimes. If my relationship with Marty destroys our friendship then that's on you. Marty is my friend and I'm not going to stand here and listen to you trash her. So if you don't have anything else to talk to me about then get out of my office," Nora stated.

"You're making a mistake," John shouted as he slammed her office door shut behind him.

XOXOXO

G: G-Spot

When Nora got home all she wanted to do was to take a bubble bath and forget her horrible fight with John. She walked into the bathroom and Marty was already drawing a bubble bath.

"Hey Nora, I thought that you could use a bath after the day that you had,". Marty stated as she looked at her friend.

"How did you know that I had a bad day?"

"I came by your office to see if you wanted to come to lunch when I overheard your argument with John. I didn't want to make things worse for you so I just left. I'm really sorry that you had a bad day."

"It's okay...I think that my day just got better. It was very thoughtful of you to make me a bath. Do you want to join me?" Nora stated.

"I would love to," Marty said as she stepped out of her clothes. Once she was naked she helped Nora remove the remainder of her clothes. She climbed into the tub and sat down across from Nora. "Just lay down and relax and let me take care of you tonight," Marty stated as she reached her hand under the soapy bubbles and reached for Nora's G-Spot.

Nora let out a groan of pleasure as Marty flicked her G-Spot over and over again. She didn't know exactly what she had with Marty, but whatever it was...it felt damn good and she wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. It was like Marty anticipated her every need and it had been a long time since anyone had given her so much pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," Nora stated as she reached the peak of an intense orgasm.

"Good, that's what I was aiming for," Marty stated as she pressed down on Nora's G-Spot to help maximize her orgasm.

"That was wonderful," Nora stated as she panted to catch her breath. Nora reached under the water and fingered Marty's pussy lips as she kissed every inch of her. "Cum for me now," Nora commanded as she rubbed Marty's G-Spot with her finger.

"Oh god...Nora, that feels fucking amazing," Marty whispered as her vagina walls tightened around Nora's finger and she released her own cum into the water.

When they were finished they stepped out of the tub and went to the master bedroom to spend the night in each other's arms.

XOXOXO

H: Headache

Marty woke up with an all too familiar pain. She felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up from the aching, pounding in her head. It had been months since these intense headaches had started...she knew that she should go see a doctor, but she was afraid. She could sense that something was terribly wrong with her and she wasn't ready to deal with the restrictions that being sick would place on her life.

"Marty? Are you okay?" Nora asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm fine...I just have a headache," Marty said as she stood up.

Her vision became blurry and then turned to darkness right before she collapsed on the floor.

XOXOXO

I: ICU

Nora sat in the I.C.U. holding Marty's hand as she tried to will her into consciousness. She had lost so much lately...they both had, but she refused to lose Marty too. There just had to be a way to save her.

"Marty," Nora gasped as she felt a tiny squeeze from her hand.

"Nora? What happened? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" Marty hysterically asked as she panicked. She knew that her eyes were open, but she was still in complete and utter darkness. "What's wrong with me?" Marty asked as she began to cry.

"You have an inoperable brain tumor," Nora stated as she took Marty in her arms and held her.

"I'm dying?"

"Not if I can help it," Nora stated as she kissed her forehead and held her so tightly in her arms.

XOXOXO

J: Jello

"Come on Marty...you have to eat...please for me," Nora coaxed as she held the spoon of jello.

"What for?" Marty asked.

"You're going to need your strength to fight this and you promised me that you would fight it...so come on, take a bite for me."

Okay, I'll do it for you," Marty said as she opened her mouth and waited for the feel of the spoon inside of her mouth. She missed her eyesight and hated how Nora had to do everything for her. She knew that Nora didn't mind but she wanted her friend to have a life outside of taking care of her.

Nora fed her the rest of the jello and then they shared some ice cream. "I'm sorry that I've been so difficult lately, I'm just so scared," Marty stated as she broke down and cried.

"I'm scared too, but we can face this challenge together...I know that we can," Nora stated as she kissed Marty.


	3. Chapter 3

K: Kiss

Nora leaned in and kissed Marty as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"I wish that I could see your beautiful face," Marty stated.

"You may not be able to see me but you can feel me," Nora stated as she kissed Marty.

They helped each other out of their clothes in their need to pleasure one another. Marty traced her fingers over every inch of Nora's body, until she had reached her center. She pumped her finger into her over and over until she cummed.

"Let me pleasure you now," Nora stated. She kissed every inch of Marty's body. "I think it's sexy when you cum for me," Nora stated as she inserted her tongue into Marty, flicking her clit until she could taste her cum flowing into her mouth.

"I can't believe how good you taste," Nora stated as she held Marty in her arms and kissed her goodnight.

XOXOXO

L: Love

"I never thought that I would find love again after Patrick died until I found you," Marty stated as she kissed Nora's forehead.

"What about John?" Nora asked.

"What I felt for John...it wasn't love, I think that it was more about my need to have somebody...anybody feel that dark hole in my life."

"I can understand that Marty."

"I just want you to know that I have fallen in love with you and I wouldn't have been able to survive these last couple of months without you."

"I've fallen in love with you too Marty," Nora stated as she kissed her. She said a little prayer that she would never lose the amazing, beautiful, sexy woman that had stolen her heart.

XOXOXO

M: Memories

Nora woke up when she heard Marty screaming for Todd.

"Marty...sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Who are you? Where's Todd and why can't I see anything?"

"Why do you want to see Todd?" Nora asked, trying to make sense about what Marty was saying. Why didn't she seem to know who she was and why was she so desperate to see a man that had hurt her more than anybody else?

"I had a nightmare and Todd promised that he would spend the night with me...it doesn't make sense. Why is he gone? Are you another nurse that he hired?" Marty asked desperately trying to make sense of her new belongings.

"Marty, what year is it?" Nora asked.

"It's 2008, why?"

Nora knew that dementia was a possible side affect of the tumor. In everything that she had read...it advised to keep the patient as calm as possible while you explained their memory loss to them. It had made sense at the time, but now...how was she supposed to explain to Marty that Todd never loved her and that he was the one that had raped her.

Nora took a deep breath, as she took Marty's hand." Marty it's not 2008, it's 2012 and you broke up with Todd when you found out that he was lying to you."

"How was he lying to me?"

"He lied to you about who he is. Todd Manning led a gang rape on you while you were in college. You can't see anything and you're having trouble with your memory because you have a brain tumor," Nora said as she took her hand in hers.

"I have a brain tumor?" Marty asked as she was hit with really sharp pains in her head as her memories, not just from the last four years, but from her entire life came back to her. "Nora, I remember you...I remember everything. I'm so sorry that I forgot you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. Go back to sleep, you start chemotherapy tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest that you can get," Nora stated as she held Marty in her arms. She said a silent prayer that the chemotherapy would work and that Marty would never have to suffer from memory loss again.

XOXOXO

N: Nauseous

Nora sat by Marty's side as the poison entered her system for hours. They watched movies together and played games and when the fear would creep in, Nora reminded Marty of everything they had to gain if the chemotherapy was successful.

Afterwards Nora took Marty home and cared for her as the nauseousness had crept in. "Just remember that it's worth it," Nora reminded Marty as she continued to throw up for hours.

Marty had never felt so horrible and weak in her life. The nauseousness had taken over her life force and there was nothing left to give. Marty kept telling herself that her life with Nora was worth feeling sick and tired. "Just hold me," Marty stated as she laid back against the pillow.

Nora wrapped her arms around Marty. The chemotherapy better work...if she was watching the woman that she loved suffer for nothing then when this was all over she would kick god's ass.

XOXOXO

O: Operation

After three months of hell, Marty and Nora were told that the chemotherapy had shrunk her tumor enough that they could operate.

Nora had paced around the waiting room with worry as the surgeons attempted to remove the brain tumor.

"How did it go?" Nora asked as soon as Doctor Kyle Lewis came into the room.

"I can't say for sure until she wakes up but I think we got it all."

"Thank God," Nora stated as she hugged Kyle. It was a great relief to finally be able to breathe again. 


	4. Chapter 4

P: Pain

Marty opened up her eyes to see Nora sleeping by her side. Her head hurt so bad that she couldn't help but wince in pain.

"What is it Marty? What's wrong?"

"Ouch," Marty stated as she slapped her hand against the bed in frustration. She was having such a difficult time articulating her thoughts to Nora.

"It's okay Marty...I'll make sure that the nurse brings more pain medication," Nora stated as she pressed the Nurse's call button.

Once the nurse had injected the medication, Marty felt her pain being replaced by tiredness. "Heart you," Marty stated to Nora. She knew that the wording wasn't quite right, but that's all that she could come up with.

"I love you too," Nora stated as she stroked Marty's hair until she fell asleep.

XOXOXO

Q: Quiet

Marty had just fallen asleep after a couple hours of intense therapy and things were once again quiet.

She began to climb into the hospital bed beside Marty when she saw Todd through the window. He was walking towards the room carrying a bouquet of red stemmed Roses.

Nora walked out into the hallway to confront Todd. He shouldn't be here hassling Marty when she needed her rest. "What are you doing here?" Nora asked as Todd walked up.

"I came to see Marty," Todd stated as he tried to walk past Nora.

"I don't think so," Nora stated as she blocked the entrance with her hand so that he couldn't pass her.

"Come on Nora...I just wanted to see her and make sure that she's okay."

"As if you care?"

"She almost died. I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"If you really care about her then you'll leave her alone. She just had major brain surgery and she has to relearn practically everything, how to talk, how to walk. What she needs is rest and quiet so that she can recover. The last thing that she needs is to deal with you."

"That's funny...cause I think what Marty really needs is for you to strop stringing her along. Yes, I know all about how you're using Marty for sex until Bo is available."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Marty...and I don't use sex to hurt people, that's your area of expertise. If you don't leave on your own then I'll call security and I'll have you thrown out."

"Fine, I'll go for now, but if you hurt her...you're going to regret Marty that I'll see her soon, give her these flowers for me," Todd stated as he handed Nora the bouquet of Flowers.

Nora threw the flowers away as she headed into the room.

"Todd here?" Marty asked.

"He was, but he's gone now. So much for giving you a quiet night to relax," Nora stated out of frustration as she sat on the bed by Marty.

"No need quiet...just you," Marty stated as she wrapped Nora in her arms and kissed her as they laid on the bed.

XOXOXO

R: Regret

It had been two months since the surgery and Marty had made a full recovery. She had regained her speech and learned how to walk again and all traces of the tumor was gone.

Nora wouldn't be home for another hour and Marty was feeling restless, so she decided to take a walk down by the pier.

"Hey Marty," Todd stated as he approached her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all better."

"I'm glad to hear that. I came by to see you a couple of times, but Nora wouldn't let me in to see you."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Nora shouldn't have been the one taking care of you while you were sick...it should have been me. Nora...she's just using you."

"You've taken care of me before and I was left with nothing but regrets. I know that you don't like Nora, but I love her and she loves me. Nobody is being used in our relationship."

"Do you honestly think that Nora won't leave you the moment that Bo Buchanon becomes available? I just...I don't want you to regret trusting Nora and I know it's just a matter of time until she hurts you."

"Goodbye Todd," Marty stated as she began to walk away.

"I'll be here to pick up the pieces Marty when Nora breaks your heart. I'm always going to be here for you," Todd shouted.

Marty walked home and went straight into Nora's arms. She tried to get Todd's words out of her head but she couldn't. "Do you have any regrets about being with me?" Marty asked.

"What is this about?" Nora asked.

"I ran into Todd on the pier and he seems to think that you'll leave me for Bo."

"I don't care about what Todd thinks...I only care about what you think."

"I know how much you loved Bo and I want you to be happy, so if you want to leave me for him, I just want you to know that I understand."

"You're right...I did love Bo very much, but he's my past and you are my present and future. I love you Marty and I don't have any regrets. Do you have any regrets?"

"No...everyday I fall in love with you a little bit more." Marty stated as she leaned in and kissed her.

XOXOXO

S: Strawberries

Nora looked at Marty who was lying in bed naked and she had a sudden craving that couldn't be ignored any longer. "I'll be right back," she stated as she disappeared into the kitchen. She pulled out the fresh strawberries and chocolate syrup and headed back into the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Marty asked.

"To get desert," Nora stated as she drizzled the chocolate syrup all over Marty's body. She grabbed a Strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and gave it to Marty to try.

She placed her tongue over Marty's breasts licking the syrup off of her erect nipples. Nora took another Strawberry and inserted it into Marty's hole until it was completely covered in chocolate flavored cum and she ate. "Mmmmmmm. You taste heavenly," Nora stated as she licked her lips.

"I want to taste you too," Marty stated as she poured some chocolate syrup over Nora's vagina while she laid down. Marty took the Strawberry and placed it into Nora's wet center over and over again until she creamed all it. When Nora's orgasm was over Marty pulled out the strawberry and placed it in her mouth.

When they were finished licking each other clean they made love in the bathtub and then washed each other's backs.

XOXOXO

T: Temptation

"Nora, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bo asked as he walked into her office.

"What is this about?"

"It's about us Red...I was a real jackass and I want you back," Bo stated as he took a step closer to her.

"It's not that simple Bo. We're both with other people and even if we weren't...you really hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm not with Lindsay anymore and Marty...I'll understand if you want to remain friends with her."

"I love Marty Bo."

"But you love me more. I am your soul mate...the love of your life, don't fight it. We both know the kind of chemistry that we can ignite," Bo stated as he pulled Nora in his arms and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

U: Upset

"Nora do-" Marty began to say but froze as she saw Nora kissing Bo.

"Marty, this isn't what it looks like," Nora stated.

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but I can see that you're busy," Marty stated and then she ran from the room as her tears began to fall.

Nora started to go after her when Bo grabbed her arm. "Let her go. Stay here with me and we can finish what we started," Bo stated as he kissed Nora again.

This time Nora pushed him away and slapped Bo across the face.

"What was that for?" Bo asked as he grabbed his stinging face.

"For treating me like your own personal sex object. I am not here for your personal enjoyment just because you're upset that you broke up with Lindsay. When you gave me the ultimatum I chose Marty over you and guess what I'm still choosing her now get out of my way," Nora stated.

"You're making a mistake Nora. Marty will never make you happy like I can," Bo stated as he moved to the side.

"She already has," Nora stated as she ran out the door. She had to find Marty so that she could explain.

XOXOXO

V: Visit

Todd was making himself a drink of Whiskey when he heard a knock at the door. "Marty, what's wrong? What happened?" Todd asked as he opened the door to find Marty crying.

"You were right about Nora. She still loves Bo," Marty stated in between hysterical sobs.

"Here, take my drink. You look like you could use it more than me," Todd stated as he handed the drink to Marty.

Marty sat down on the couch next to Todd.

"I wish that I had been wrong about Nora. It means a lot that you would visit me. Let me take care of you Marty," Todd stated as he pulled Marty into a hug.

XOXOXO

W: Wasted

Todd poured Marty shot glass after shot glass of his finest Whiskey. He was determined to make her forget all about the pain that Nora caused.

When Marty had gotten up to go to the bathroom, he went to his medicine cabinet and pulled out some rufies. He hated to do this but he was desparate to get her back into his bed where she belonged. He knew that once he made love to her she would remember the love that they had one shared.

When Marty came back from the bathroom she began to drink from her drugged shot glass. It wasn't long before the drugs took affect and she was completely wasted.

"I'm sorry Marty, let me take away your pain," Todd said as he kissed her lips.

Marty felt like her skin was on fire...Todd's lips against hers felt so good. "I want you," Marty whipered as she started to take her clothes off.

"I want you too baby," Todd stated as he removed his pants and began to suck on Marty's breasts.

"Just ignore it...they'll go away when we don't answer," Todd stated as there was a loud pounding on his front door.

"I need to be inside of you so badly," Todd stated as he removed her panties and placed his penis at the base of her opening.

"Get the fuck off of her, you bastard," Nora stated as she barged in and pointed her gun at Todd.

"I'm not giving her anything that she doesn't want. She loves me Nora."

"What the hell did you give her?" Nora asked as she looked into Marty's glazed, glassy eyes.

"Nora, are you here for a threesome?" Marty asked as she giggled.

"If I find out that you drugged Marty just so you could rape her again, I'm going to make sure that you never get out of Statesville," Nora stated as she shot a hole in the wall by his head.

Nora called the police and once they had arrived she took Marty to the hospital to be examined.

XOXOXO

X: X-Rays

On the way to the car, Marty tripped and twisted her ankle. Nora took Marty to the hospital where she had to have her stomach pumped to remove the drugs and alcohol from her system.

Once the Tox screens came back, Nora called Brody and told him to arrest Todd for attempted rape.

"It's okay Marty...he's never going to hurt you again," Nora stated as they performed the necessary X-rays on her ankle.

"What's the verdict?" Nora asked as Kyle looked at the X-rays.

"It's badly sprained and I would advise that you stay off of your feet as much as possible in the next week."

"Don't worry Kyle, I'll make sure that she follows doctor's orders."

"Nora...what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bo?"

"Because the kiss was a stupid mistake. I love you and I chose you. Please forgive me for my moment of weakness."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me for going to Todd's."

"There's nothing to forgive...you didn't do anything wrong, but why did you go there?"

"I don't know. I guess...I was just being reckless. I know it's stupid, especially after he's hurt me so many times and in so many different ways. If you hadn't have come in when you did -"

"Shhh. Don't think about that. He's been arrested now and he'll never be able to hurt you again. Let me take you home," Nora stated as she kissed Marty.

XOXOXO

Y: Yearn

Nora yearned to give Marty the justice that she deserved...the justice that they had both deserved. Todd had targeted both of them and had hurt them both.

Nora knew that unless Todd pled guilty he would walk again. She would do everything in her power to make sure the charges stuck, but the evidence was flimsy and wouldn't be enough on it's own.

"Nora, what are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"I came to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll give you five years if you plaid guilty to attempting to rape Marty."

"Five years huh...you must have a pretty crappy case if you're here offering me a deal."

"I'm here offering you the deal of a lifetime because I love Marty and she deserves to have some kind of justice after all the hell that you've put her through. I think that in your own sick and twisted way you love Marty too, so I'm begging you to do the right thing for once in your life," Nora stated as she walked away.

On the morning of Todd's arraigent he pled guilty and Nora was finally able to give Marty the justice that they both yearned for.

XOXOXO

Z: Zebra

"What is this?" Marty asked as Nora handed her a stuffed animal.

"It's a Zebra and I think it would look adorable in the new nursery," Nora stated.

"Nursery?"

"Matthew and Destiny are having a baby and it got me thinking. I want another baby and I know that you do too. I want to adopt a child and raise her with you. What do you think?"

"I would love to raise a baby with you," Marty stated as she hugged Nora. There had been a time that Marty thought that she had no future and now she was planning her future with her best friend and her lover. "You're my saving grace," Marty stated as she kissed Nora.

Nora kissed her back as they headed into the bedroom and made love to celebrate their decision to raise a child together.


End file.
